sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
IAW LOCATION: Merconia (For specific private roleplay use currently)
Merconia (Preface information) Around a year ago, I was asked by a fellow SFC group on facebook to help create a new sub-community called "Sonic Fan Character Kingdoms" which basically took everyone's fan-characters and had them reintroduced in a medieval setting where the Admins of the group had different kingdoms that they'd control, and people would have various adventures. We created a ton for it: a map, some magical creatures, some roleplay plots to keep things interesting, and even character classes, but when we finally posted it, things started very slow. Despite the floodgates bursting open with people joining, no one really took part in anything. Even the Admins, most of them, weren't helping out, some quitting on us soon after even. As unfortunately expected, our community died off, but I still have the stuff we created salvaged so this is the kingdom I created for the group. For now, this page is only for a specific roleplay. I may start up some more roleplays in this setting, but that would probably require making a new Wiki and I don't have the time to do that right now. SIZE/SHAPE/APPEARANCE OF KINGDOM The kingdom is a large flat circle carved out of a mountain area. In the place of the giant mountain there was placed a vast set of tall stone walls. These were damaged during wars and so a new material was searched for. The molten lava of a volcano was found during searches, and the cooled stone was formed into an outer wall. The area between the original walls, which are in ruins currently, and the front wall, are now a large field. No civilian buildings are at the wall for reasons of safety against attacks. The interior kingdom has many yellow colors and a vast village. At the backside of the kingdom is a stone-district, while the front area is more forest-like. The center holds the main castle which has its own protective walls. The kingdom itself is 44 miles, with 4 extra miles between it and the exterior walls. TRAITS OF KINGDOM The Kingdom is a mix of stone and wood with many separate buildings spread about it. The market is filled with closed-in buildings and markets but the rest of the kingdom is covered in trees, many of which have actually been coated in glass to avoid catching fire. SURROUNDING AREA A few mountains can be seen a few miles from the back of the kingdom, but a large open plain is at the front, with a long forest at the sides, cut around the kingdom itself. These are the black-scale trees, with bark that feels like coal and in shapes of holey scales, though not as strong as scales. The leaves are usually burgundy or violet. There is a tunneled-path going from behind the kingdom that moves to and through the mountains. The highest holds a giant cave which has a large metal door guarding the interior, claimed by the Merconians. POPULATION SIZE The population varies, but because of the rich resources the kingdom has considered spreading time and time again. However to avoid posing a threat to other kingdoms, the Merconian Kingdom keeps a limit on their population to the minimal 500, often keeping things balanced by sending explorers out, travelers, or guards for the high-mountain called ”Esphere”. POPULATION TYPES The royal family are jaguars, but the kingdom itself consists of any type of Mobian. The main population are that of felines, oxen, and echidna. There are ties to the royal family composed of oxen and echidnas but the current royals do not have immediate family-relations, marriage or otherwise. CURRENT RULER The previous queen mysteriously died years ago, and the King stepped down two years prior. The current ruler is one “Eleanor” their daughter. Many have theorized that it was Eleanor who killed her mother over not wanting to marry, though this has been denied many times by the new Queen, who is at the age of 23 currently. KINGDOM SYMBOL The Symbol of the Merconian Kingdom is the Phantis Seal, the sign of the Spirit of Magic. The Merconians do not worship the Phantis Spirit as a deity, but do hold them in high regard as the source of all magical energy. Many have heard of the Phantis Magi, a secret organization that channel the Phantis Energy. These are considered highly powerful and dangerous, and have not been seen for many years at this point, though it has always been assumed they come from the royal family. HISTORY OF KINGDOM It was said that the Merconians were travelers who came to the mountain, and it was removed by the power of the Phantis and crafted into their kingdom. When the Phantis left them they were attacked and at first thought they had been abandoned, but then decided that it was a sign that they needed to become strong. They formed walls and destroyed the attackers, always searching for ways to improve their durability. While they do interact with the other kingdoms they keep their businesses to themselves. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION Yearly a celebration is held to remember the birth of the Merconian kingdom, but a second ceremony is held yearly as well called “The Esphere Court” where many of the citizens of Merconia travel to the High Mountain, placing candles throughout the area and coating them with glass. This has become a sort of wall and floor over the years. Only the Merconians know what they are celebrating. Category:Governments